High Stakes Steak
by anthropomorphychan
Summary: A man's got to do what a man's got to do – even if it's to eat a 72-ounce barbequed steak meal to win a girl.


**Title:** High Stakes Steak

**Genre: **Humour/Romance

**Summary:** A man's got to do what a man's got to do – even if it's to eat a 72-ounce barbequed steak meal to win a girl.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah … not mine.

* * *

**High Stakes Steak**

_anthropomorphychan_

.

.

.

.

.

Pure bovine goodness dripped from the corner of his mouth, bouncing down the smooth contour of recently shaven chin as he chewed fervently on a piece of meat. The tawny substance took a dive and plopped soundlessly on the sleeve of his trench coat. It wobbled slightly in its hemispheric form before seeping into olive fabric, leaving nothing but a dusky stain in its wake.

'_Clan upbringing be damned,'_ he thought, before bringing up the same sleeve to wipe away the juices on his face.

Shino looked down on his plate, the beautiful steak eaten almost halfway through. It was delicious – as if heaven's angels' were tap dancing on his taste buds. The meat was barbequed to perfection, the juices trapped inside to keep everything moist and tender and the outside, charred precisely to the point before it became too well done.

It was so good – it was disgusting.

He wasn't one for meat usually, preferring his greens and anything that had little to no flavour, but circumstances demanded that he participated in _this. _A glance at the salad on a stranger's plate brought the fleeting feeling of guilt.

'_I pray father does not see me.'_

He turned slanted eyes to the companion on his right and would have laughed outright at the state Shikamaru was in – with his greasy mug and animalistic slaughtering of the steak (with a _knife _and_ fork_ no less) – had Aburames laughed in the first place. Well, that and because logically, he probably looked just as bad.

His mouth paused in its chewing,

'_I am eating a 72 ounce barbequed steak? Why?'_

An encouraging shout from a rather pretty brown-eyed kunoichi made him look briefly her way.

'_Ah yes. Tenten.'_

.

.

.

.

.

**Last night**

"I like her too."

Shino glanced his way. It wasn't the admittance that caught his attention, but the unusually firm tone that escaped from the Nara's lips. And when what he said finally sunk in, he had to take a moment to think before replying.

"I see," he said simply, involuntarily choking his Bailey's Banana Colada – a gift from Tenten before she dragged a shy Chouji onto the dance floor.

Shikamaru flicked a lazy gaze over his way before taking a sip of his own cocktail.

"And going by your reaction, I'd say that it's not only Chouji that I'm going to have to go against."

Shino dipped his head in assent. There was no point in denying the obvious.

"I'm going to make this clear," he continued, "I won't back down."

"And you think I will? I think not," Shino said tersely.

A familiar presence halted their conversation and before they knew it, a friendly arm was slung around their necks, pulling them close. The smell of vanilla and hazelnuts graced their nostrils, mingling with the scent of tequila and other various cocktail mixes. Tenten laughed as both Shino and Shikamaru tensed at the familiarity in which she held them. Giggling she pulled them closer, pressing her face between theirs.

"Whatcha talking about so seriously?"

The two men shared a look before flushing slightly at the contact.

"Alright, alright I won't pry. I'll let you boys have your secrets. But you guys really should join us. It's Lee's birthday. Don't be party poopers sitting here with your girly drinks. Let's dance!"

Shino's lip jutted out in a slight pout.

"If I recall, it was you who bought us these. You can hardly use that reasoning to emasculate us for drinking them," he finished in a slight sulk.

But Tenten only laughed some more.

"I'm kidding. Don't hold a grudge on me." She let them go, putting her hands up in defence. "Although, I have to admit that you are adorable with a pout. I'm at two minds on whether I should tease you some more." She flashed him a teasing grin.

Shino flushed a shade darker as Shikamaru bristled at the attention the other was receiving.

But Tenten was oblivious. The bar was fortunately dim enough to hide their reactions.

"So how about it? Dance floor?

Shikamaru turned his head a fraction towards her. Throwing a boyish grin her way he said. "You know we're not made for the dance floor. Besides, aren't you and Chouji having fun?"

Tenten cocked an eyebrow and scoffed, "Not made for the dance floor my ass. You two have danced with deadlier people than over half of those civilians so don't give me that bull. And as for Chouji, he's just gone to the bathroom."

"Ah yes, sorry about that. I'm back now," Chouji interrupted, becoming mildly confused about the sudden glares coming from the two heirs. "I uh – found this brochure by the men's toilets about a BBQ Steak challenge tomorrow evening. Anyone who finishes the steak plus the side dishes of tempura, miso, rice and anpan in an hour without throwing up wins the meal for free and gets their picture added to the wall of fame. I was wondering if you guys were keen on trying?"

Shino frowned, "I do not believe in gluttony. Why is that you ask? Because more than what you need is a waste."

Tenten huffed and gave Shino a soft chiding jab. "Don't listen to him Chouji. I think you should go for it. You'd do really well. I think a real man can handle his food. These guys are just too chicken to face you in a competition that they can't win with their abnormally larger heads."

The two flinched at the jab.

Tenten flashed them a mildly disappointed look. "Just because you two are slender as sticks and don't need to eat much doesn't mean that it's the same for Chouji. What's gluttony for you is probably just right for him. Besides, I love a man who has a good appetite."

Shikamaru's ears perked at her last words.

"You know I don't really like eating that much, but if no one's doing it with you then fine I'll do it too," Shikamaru said casually.

Chouji looked confused but accepted his best friend's sudden altruism with a grateful smile.

Shino realised quickly what the Nara was up to and amended his actions.

"I apologise for that unintentionally mindless comment. Let me offer my company as well for slighting you before."

Tenten's eyes brightened while Chouji's blinked in even more confusion.

"Uh – I uh, er. Thanks. It would be nice to have more people," Chouji smiled.

"Well I'm glad that's all sorted then," Tenten chirped, "It's a shame I can't convince you two to dance with me. I guess I'll just see you two tomorrow."

Linking her arm around Chouji's, she quickly dragged the man towards the dance floor, leaving the two heirs with a brief wave and a pamphlet to the 72-ounce Barbeque Steak Meal Challenge.

.

.

.

.

.

**Back to the present**

Shino was now past the 20-minute mark. At 20 minutes the mind begins to start sending a message to the stomach, telling it that it was full. The toughest part of the competition had just begun.

A glance told him that Chouji was at home in this environment of 'competitive eating'. That same glance also told him that he and Shikamaru were pretty much on par.

Their eyes met.

Narrowing, the Nara's eyes told him one thing – that he wasn't going to lose.

'_But neither will I.'_

The challenge fuelled him on, pushed him to ignore the tightening in his gut that told him he was close to his limits. He could feel bile slowly rising but he braced himself and forced the rising food back down.

He shuddered at the sensation of slushy solids slowly making its was down his throat.

Forty-five minutes. He had just finished his steak. Fifteen minutes. He had fifteen minutes to eat the bowl of rice, miso, tempura and anpan.

Taking a deep breath he began with the tempura. The crisp batter fell down his front as he gingerly bit into it. His action caused the pale crumbs to spill on his dark shirt. It was a shame he couldn't enjoy it. He wasn't much of a prawn man, but he enjoyed his vegetable tempura.

The rice was next. It was going to be tough. He took the bowl a mouthful at a time, mindful of his pace.

From the cheers he heard, he could tell that Chouji had just completed the task. He could see Tenten running up to the winner to give him a celebratory hug. The action just egged him on.

Shikamaru was looking at Tenten and Chouji's way too, and from the unusual fire in the Nara's eyes, he knew he had to win this.

The rice was down. Just the anpan and miso to go.

He took a bite of the anpan. It didn't take long for the taste of bean paste to reach his taste buds and overwhelm his system. He could feel the kikkai fighting inside of him. He chewed. But the more he chewed the more of a globby mess he made in his mouth. He picked up the bowl of miso and tried to wash the starchy substance down. The miso was lovely. But a miso and anpan flavoured glob was not. On the plus side, the miso provided the lubricant he needed to get the globby mess down his throat.

Anpan and miso. He ate them simultaneously, one greasing the way down for the other stubborn chunk.

"Go Shino!"

His ears tingled in cheer as he heard his name leave Tenten's lips.

"Go Shikamaru!"

He swore mentally.

'_Figures._ _Of course she'd cheer for him as well.'_

The two heirs were down to the last half of the anpan. They knew there was a lot at stake here. They knew they were fighting for more than just a hug from Tenten, but a chance for her to notice them as more than just the guys in their group.

He could see the Nara slowing down – the smaller man had been pushing it in the last 10 minutes of the game.

His eyes flitted up to the timer.

'_One minute.'_

Taking a deep breath, he gathered his final resolve and began shoving each broken piece of anpan in his mouth. His eyes never strayed the clock, chewing at a rate that matched the seconds passing.

'_Ten seconds.'_

The final piece of anpan became lodged in his throat. His eyes widened from behind his tinted lenses.

'_I refuse to lose now. W-wait. The miso!'_

Grabbing for the miso, the Aburame heir chugged the bowl down with the grace of Naruto chowing down ramen.

He swallowed. Slammed the bowl down. Opened his mouth to prove it was empty. And then the timer went off.

The crowd was jubilant. It wasn't everyday that they witnessed such _human_ actions from proud clan men. Tenten was smiling, clapping and cheering. Leaving Chouji's side – as we was being tended to by Ino anyway – Tenten ran up to his side to give him a hug.

"That was awesome!" she laughed, "Who knew you could eat that much?"

His stomach was ablaze – whether it be from the amount of food he just ate or the incessant buzzing of his kikkai, or both, he wasn't about to ask.

He gave her a toothy grin.

"I uh –"

BLEEEEEGHHH

If the sound wasn't enough of an indication, the smell certainly was. Tenten immediately turned behind her. At the sight of a familiar ponytail peaking out of a bucket rim, worry overtook her features and Shino was completely forgotten.

He watched as she ran towards Shikamaru, uncaring of the smell. She rubbed circles on his back as he shuddered and retched for a second time. She didn't even flinch.

Chouji and Ino were next on the scene.

"Hey man, are you –"

The Nara's body trembled for a third time as more food left his body.

"Oh." Chouji looked at Tenten, "I think I better take him home."

Tenten shook her head, "I think you better take Ino home".

The big man's eyes scrunched up before looking at his other best friend.

Ino was pale – pale with a hint of green. She had buckled the moment Shikamaru took the third heave and was bracing herself against a support pillar.

Chouji quickly rushed to her aid, becoming her pillar of support. He turned to Tenten.

"Will you be alright taking him home?"

She gave him a wry smile, "Who do you think looks after Lee when he gets drunk?"

The large man winced at the image.

"Then Shikamaru is in good hands."

He gave her a small wave before setting out with Ino.

Shikamaru finally lifted his head out of the bucket.

"S-sorry," he whispered.

Tenten smiled kindly, "It's okay. Do you think you can stand up?"

He thought for a moment then nodded. Tenten helped him place the bucket down on the ground where no one could accidentally knock it over. Grabbing a napkin from the table she wiped his mouth.

She passed him a glass of water, "Here. You might want to wash out the taste of vomit."

The Nara took the proffered glass, taking a mouthful and swishing it in his mouth before spitting it in the bucket."

"Good. Now I think it's time we got you home."

He nodded limply.

She slid an arm around his waist to hold him steady before taking his arm around her shoulders. In the count of three, she pulled him up to his feet – wobbly at first – but he soon gained footing.

Shino and Shikamaru's eyes met briefly.

If the smug twinkle in the latter's eye didn't give it away, the subtle message he mouthed certainly did.

Shino's eyes widened.

A man walked up to the Aburame heir, coughing once to gain his attention.

"Congratulations on winning the 72-ounce Barbeque Steak Meal Challenge. Because you have completed the event your meal is now free. However," the man added slowly, "since your friend was unable to finish his and has just left, you will need to pay for his meal".

Shikamaru's face came into mind, as did his words.

'_Twelve steps ahead.'_

Shino frowned before reaching into his pocket for his wallet – a wallet, which was no longer there.

He froze.

'_Bastard.'_

* * *

_**This was supposed to be for the Lucky Dip challenge with DawningAurora, but the the story kinda took a different turn and a mere 583 words was not enough. Oh well, I guess I'll have to come up with something else for that one ...**_


End file.
